It Would Take Something Like This For Us To Forget
by loveholic.lila
Summary: "Wa-wait. Stan, please." I felt like my heart was breaking, he knew this whole time? And even though I didn't want to burden him by saying anything, me lying to his face just hurt him worse. 'Wow, I'm a lousy friend.' I thought to myself. Stenny fict. R&R
1. It Would Take Something Like This For

**:**

**Hello there everyone! This is my first Stenny fanfiction. But i thought that since my other account on here is old, I might as well create an account so i can update and respond more. Well I hope you enjoy this story since its going to be on going for a little while. I hope it's a long enough chapter. I worked pretty hard and had this story idea scratching at** **the back of my head for a while. It would be awesome to recieve messages with ideas and motivational words. (:**

**Well I hope to see some reviews!****! Oh and of course:**

**I Don't own South Park or any of their characters. No matter how much I dream, this will never happen. lmao.**

Well please R&R (:

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny's POV<strong>

"Stan! You've got this!" I cheered loudly for the raven haired boy. He looked at me, making eye contact for a brief moment before smiling, then turning back around to pay closer attention to his game. I smiled whole heartedly. It was one of the most important baseball games this year, and Stan, being the complete jock he is, was one of South Park Highs greatest players.

"Kenny, you know you get too caught up in these sports. Why didn't you just join the team?" I heard Kyle laugh next to me. I looked over at him and stuck my tongue out.

"Sports cost money. You know that. Jeeze Kyle, I thought you were the smart one." I laughed, keeping my eyes on Stan as he got ready to hit the ball. I must have been half sitting in my seat. This was the final inning of the game; if they won then they would be moving onto the tournaments. I felt the suspense from where I was sitting, which was actually really close. We waited in silence as the pitcher threw the ball as hard as he could; Stan didn't even blink as his bat made contact, knocking the ball almost completely out of the park. I stood up and cheered loudly alongside Kyle.

"Come on! Run!" and just as those words rang out, the tall, slender boy took off. It amazed me at how fast he could run, within a blink of an eye he was back on home base, high fiving his other team mates. We continued to cheer; there was nothing that Stan couldn't do. I laughed as the game came to an end. Slowly standing up and stretching. Kyle just rolled his eyes at me as Stan approached.

"Pretty good game you just played, Mister star athlete. Think I could have your autograph?" I mocked him, we all laughed. Stan smiled at me, probably thankful that I showed up, given the circumstance that my dad was actually home today and never really lets me out to do my own thing when he's drunk, which is usually all the time. Today was important though, so I snuck out. I doubt he would have noticed yet.

"Ah Kenny, your just jealous." Stan chuckled back at me, I just rolled my eyes.

"As if!" We all laughed once more, it was a good day.

"Well come on dude, I got to get going before dinners ready. You guys want to stay at my place tonight?" Kyle offered. He was always generous to me, they've known me for so long, I really wanted to take him up on that offer, but I knew my dad would kill me if I did.

"Yeah, I'm game. Kenny, you coming?" Stan asked me nicely. I looked over at them, a nicely planted smirk spread across my face.

"You see I would…but I have a really hot date tonight. So I'm going to have to pass this time. But hey, don't be mad that I'm the only one who can get a hot piece of ass." I laughed. Stan rose a brow and Kyle just rolled his eyes again. He always does that.

"Please, spare us the torment of hearing about your 'oh so grand' sex life." Stan chuckled sarcastically. I just shrugged.

"What's a guy to do?" I winked at them before heading home. They just laughed slightly before waving at me, then turning around to return to their cars. I wish I was like them. We were all only 17 and they all seemed to be so grown up, while I was, well me. This thought always brought me down. I wish I had a nice family to cook me dinner, a nice car, hell I even wish I had decent grades. But I was at a loss when it came to the real world.

As I continued to walk I noticed the sun beginning to slowly drift out of my view. 'Man, my dad's going to be pissed…I hope he's not too drunk.' I thought to myself as my trailer slowly began to come into view. The closer I got, the more I wanted to run away, I hated this place. It was like a prison to me. After my brother moved out, I seemed to be the main target of everyone's problems. I sighed with relief when I noticed that my dad's car wasn't home. 'I wonder where the hell he's at.' I thought about it for a second before completely dismissing the thought. I opened the door and slowly shut it, trying to walk back into the so called room I had on the far side of our trailer. Man, did our house stink. This was partially the reason why nobody has been to my place since 4th grade. I wish I would have avoided having company even back then.

"Where the hell have you been?" I heard a voice from behind me. I froze, feet completely stuck in place. 'Shit.' I thought to myself as I slowly turned around to face my dad. "I just went to go see Stan's baseball game." I responded, emotionless. You can't show fear in this house, if you do they will learn to feed off of it. This is what began making my life a living hell.

"Oh, really now? Your too busy being off with your boyfriend to even consider taking care of your family? What kind of trash are you boy!" He yelled, slamming a beer bottle to the floor. I watched him, emotionless as rage boiled in his eyes. Believe it or not he never used to be like this. I mean he always drank but not like this, not until he gambled away all our money did he become an alcoholic. 'God, why did he have to gamble all of our money away?' Its days like this, I regret being born.

"Where's your car?" I asked, trying to avoid what he just called me. He looked at me then back outside.

"Your mom took it to get your sorry ass some groceries. You ought to be thankful we even feed you! Fuckin ungrateful child! How the hell were you brought up so wrong anyways?" He furrowed his eyebrows at me. Ah, I wish I would have taken Kyle up on his offer.

"Dad I have homework." I said, beginning to turn my back towards him to enter my room, big mistake. I was suddenly jerked back; I looked over my shoulder to see him holding onto my dull orange sweatshirt.

"Did I tell you, you could leave yet?" He yanked me around till I was inches from his face. The smell of booze dripped off of him, making me rather nauseous.

"You're such a disappointment. I hate you so much, you filthy piece of shit!" I heard him scream, then before I could even process what was going on I felt a right hook collide with my left eye, the force knocked me backwards, straight into a wall. I tried not to blink even when I felt the warm liquid ooze from my freshly cut wound. Dizzily I tried hard to stand up properly. This was a typical McCormick greeting.

"Like I said I have homework." I tried to brush off what just happened. Being manly, nobody would have guessed it. But he seemed to just want a fight. I prepared myself for another blow which I knew was soon to come. Losing vision in my left eye didn't help me any to defend myself at this moment. And right as I held my breathe I felt him punch me right in the ribs, this time he did do a bit of damage, I fell to the floor, he completely knocked the wind out of me and for a moment I couldn't breathe. I looked up at him as he just whispered the words 'pathetic' then walked away.

'I can't deal with this tonight. I need to get out of here.' I thought to myself as I tried my hardest to pull myself up. My right hand wrapped around my ribs as I panted deeply for air. Stumbling to my room, I grabbed my backpack then stumbled as fast as I could out of the hell hole I used to consider a home.

Once I was a fair distance away I pulled out my prepaid cell phone. Scrolling through my contacts I found Stan's number, quickly I dialed and listened to it ring through to the other end.

"Hello?" His voice rang out; I felt a bit of relief and smiled.

"Hey turns out I'm free for the night, you guys still at Kyle's?" I asked, trying to make myself sound as if I wasn't in a ton of pain.

"Actually Ike busted him on something so we decided to wait till his mom cooled down to make legit plans, if you want though, you can come over here and we can chill dude." Stan offered nicely, I hoped he hadn't noticed that there was anything wrong.

"Kyle's in trouble? Who knew that kid ever did anything wrong. Well I have to walk so I might be there within 30 minutes." I groaned, knowing I would never last with the weather dropping in temperature, my head spinning, and my ribs making it hard to breathe. This was going to be a difficult task.

"I can come pick you up if you want dude, it's no problem." Stan laughed. He must have heard me groan.

"Well if you insist." I chuckled. "I'll meet you at the park in say, 10 minutes?" I offered.

"Alright dude, sounds good." I could hear his keys in the background. This brought me huge relief as I hung up the phone. I always felt content with Stan. Maybe this day didn't have to be ruined.

I walked on, passing the 10 minute mark, which wasn't surprising at the speed I was going. I could barely move by the time I saw Stan's car pull up. I had my hood up, hoping he wouldn't notice my most recent injury. He figured out a while ago that something was up, but I tried hard to dismiss his worries. He was always someone I could rely on. And I always appreciated that. Once in the car I tried my hardest not to wince when I sat down, it was a failed effort really.

"Whoa, you alright dude? You look pretty shitty." Stan looked at me concerned. I just smiled. Looking forward, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Gee thanks, and here I got all dressed up for nothing." He chuckled slightly. I tried my hardest not to laugh, I knew it would bring me too much pain if I even attempted to.

"Not what I meant man, sorry." Stan smiled warmly at me. God, I loved his smile. When we were in middle school he used to have braces, nobody dared make fun of him though, not while he was dating that crazy bitch…what was her name again? Oh yeah! Wendy Testaburger. I swear everybody hated that woman. That's probably why she's with that fatass Cartman now. I wonder if Stan ever thinks about her.

"Thanks for letting me come over dude. I really appreciate it." I broke the silence. Stan just sighed. This slightly confused me. I hope it wasn't a burden to him.

"Stan?" I called out to him.

"It's no problem Kenny. You know that. Honestly I wanted to have some company tonight. So I should be the one thanking you." He seemed so serious when he said it. I wonder what's wrong. I hope it wasn't something I said. I mean I know I love to joke around a lot but I would never intentionally hurt Stan or Kyle.

"You okay dude?" I asked, still keeping my gaze focused on the road, trying extra hard now to hide my swelling eye. I could feel it must have been bruised badly by now, and the least I wanted Stan to do was worry about me.

"Yeah, it's nothing we can't talk about when we get back." Stan slightly smiled. I just slouched down in my seat a little more, starting to feel tired all of a sudden, Stan's car was so warm and his presence was so calming I just wanted to rest my eyes a little bit until the buzzing went away…

"KENNY!" I heard a voice shout my name. My eyes slowly peeled open. 'Oh shit, I must have fallen asleep.' I yawned. Feeling the pain creep back into my muscles, I didn't even attempt to stretch my stiff body.

"Come on dude, let's get you inside." Stan chuckled a little bit. He always acted like I was a child, which I was surprisingly grateful for, seeing as I was pretty much raised on my own.

"I'm coming, just give me a minute." I groaned as I tried my hardest to sit myself up. It was cold out and I just wanted to be inside, lying on Stan's comfy bed. Around five minutes passed and I felt myself running out of breath again, I gritted my teeth together to stifle a painful groan as I lazily walked my ass up the stairs. Good thing Stan was in the kitchen, warming up some leftover dinner for me. I wasn't too hungry but I needed the extra time to make it up the steps while his family was all still asleep.

Eventually in the room I plopped myself on his bed groaning a little as pain struck my left side. 'Man, he really did a number this time.' I smiled to myself, thinking about how weird it was laying in Stan's room alone. I wish I had a room like this. Damn, I would give anything to be Stan. He was such an amazing person. Always caring, and considerate of how everyone else felt, smart and in shape. I mean not to sound stupid but he was what I thought of when I thought of an idle man. Tall around 5'10", slender weighting only about 145lbs, all muscle. His face always seemed to be flawless, and that raven hair, medium length, slightly in his face even with his hat on. He was, well 'perfect'. I always got depressed thinking about this. I've always hid my face and body to the world, when we got into high school and they no longer allowed up to wear hoods or hats, I was so afraid of what everyone else would think. But somehow I always had a girlfriend, I have no idea what they ever saw in me, I'm only about 5'4", I weight not even 115lbs, my ribs always show. I hardly have any muscle, my hair is light blonde and always drapes around my face, and I would get a haircut if I could afford it but seeing as I have a prepaid phone, all the money I scrounge around for goes to trying to live my life as a normal teen. Ya know, not wear hand me down clothes and actually have a cell phone since we don't have internet, seriously I don't even know what Facebook is.

'Stan, you have it all. How your never ungrateful about it like the rest of them are confuses the hell out of me.' I sighed once again.

"What are you daydreaming about?" I heard Stan laugh as he walked into the room. I slightly blushed.

"Just that hot girl I stood up so I could be here with you." I smiled, sounding as happy as I could as I slowly sat myself up. 'Damn, that food smells delicious.' I thought to myself as I started to drool, I haven't eaten at all today.

"Oh really now? Do you think any woman in the world would be fetchin your ass food at this hour?" Stan chuckled as he set down food next to me on the bed. I smiled; I didn't even think I was hungry until now. I slowly pulled down my hood, ready to stuff my face.

"Oh my god! Kenny!" I heard Stan shout and I quickly realized my mistake. Too late now, might as well play it off as 'it doesn't hurt, trust me.' I think he would tell I was lying though.

"What? Stan, come on dude, it doesn't hurt at all, really." I tried to smile but he just seemed to get irritated. He sat down on a chair by his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I hate when he does that' I thought. It always made me feel like I disappointed him. I couldn't help but to start eating, the food tasted even better then it smelt.

"When are you ever going to be serious about this? I knew something happened." Stan gritted his teeth, making it hard to hear him. I waited till I was done eating to respond.

"Come on Stan, it's not worth getting so worked up over. Let's just have a good night. Please?" I tried to play it off as it was nothing but he just seemed to get angrier.

"What is your issue? This isn't okay! Who did this? Your dad?" He began to raise his voice. I've never seen him get this worked up. I mean he's seen worse.

"No, I was walking home and I fell down the steps at the park, I'm just clumsy. Calm down, this is stupid to fight over." I tried hard to get up and walk to him, but this proved to be more difficult than I thought.

"It doesn't look like you fell down the stairs at all. It looks more like someone socked you in the face and why can't you get up? You've been groaning all night. What else hurts?" Stan was clearly snapping. I have no idea why but what he was saying was making me speechless. I hated when people would talk to me about these kinds of things. It always made my stomach twist.

"Stan, please not right now. I just don't feel like getting into a fight about this." I tried again to calm him but it seemed pointless as he just sighed and stood up.

"What's the point in lying to me, your own best friend about something I already know is happening?" He stated calmly. I tried to form words with my mouth but nothing seemed to cooperate with me. I was getting dizzy and my ribs killing me. I tried to keep a straight face.

"I know what's been going on, I see right through you. I'm one of your oldest friends; I don't understand how you think you can lie to me so easily. I'm not stupid." Stan spoke once more; I stared at his back in shock as he began to walk away.

"Wa-wait. Stan, please." I felt like my heart was breaking, he knew this whole time? And even though I didn't want to burden him by saying anything, me lying to his face just hurt him worse. 'Wow, I'm a lousy friend.' I thought to myself and sighed deeply. I was in too much pain by now to keep eye contact with the raven haired boy. Even though he turned around it didn't seem like he was in any mood to deal with me.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight. Call me if you need anything." And with that, he left me in the dark empty room; I suddenly felt realization hit me. I felt angry and guilty. I lay back on the bed, thinking to myself about everything that just happened. Maybe we could forget this even happened, carry on with life like it always was? Fat chance! Damn, he'll probably drag this on.

I rolled over taking in some of Stans lingering scent on his pillow. Feeling slight butterflies, I groaned at the emptiness of the room. 'I wish he was in here with me.' I thought to myself. I would rather die than lose the one person in my life that I cared about. I closed my eyes, holding in a sniffle. I tried to lay on my right side. Facing away from the doorway, making sure no one could hear me and I began to cry. 'These times are when I wish that most that I was never born…'

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I can't wait to update. When I get a few reviews I think I will post the next chapter. (: lmao.<strong>

**If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to message me. I enjoy speaking to people. **

...Peace out everyone! Till next time. 3


	2. Your Guardian Angel

**Hello again to anyone who is following this story. (:**

**So I just thought that I would tell you all that I'd hoped to get more reviews then just FS and FA alerts. lmao. But I'm alright either way, just knowing that people enjoy my writing and ideas makes me happy. I just wanted to say that this chapter is written in Stan's POV as you will see. Now you all get to know how he feels and thinks about everything. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please R&R.**

**Oh and a special thanks to those reviewers who message me or message me back. Your words are motivation to me. And I will always appreciate that. 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stan's POV<strong>

I sighed deeply as I walked my way down the stairs. I was in no mood for this. Even though, I shouldn't have taken it out on him, he already goes through enough. With my mood swings on top of it, Jeeze, some great friend I am. I left him up there alone. I hope he will be okay, I just don't want to lash out in front of him, that's the last thing he needs right now.

"Ugh" I plopped down on the couch, covering my face with a pillow. 'I can't believe I did that.' I thought to myself. It's just when I saw his eye, his beautiful bright blue eyes, I couldn't believe that someone would ever harm such a beautiful face. I mean Kenny was a lot of things but ugly certainly wasn't one of them. Kenny was, well Kenny. You couldn't put any such label on someone so different. He was perverted, and humorous, always smiling, no matter what was happening in his life. He was small and delicate, but strong. 'I wish I was an ounce as strong as he was.' I have always looked up to him as a friend, and in return I always wanted him to be able to rely on me, for anything and everything.

'Could you tell? I've been in love with Kenny for over a year now.' And no matter how much I tell myself its wrong, everything always feels so right when I'm with him. I paused my thoughts for a moment to look at the kitchen clock, 'it's already 1:00' I wonder if he's sleeping yet.' I wanted to check his stomach and make sure he's okay. Hell even if he wasn't he would still deny any treatment; hospitals were always out of the question, even if he would desperately need it.

THUD

I looked up at the hallway, 'was that Kenny?' I got up and raced to my bedroom. Only to see his leg had fallen off the bed. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I figured that now of all times would give me a perfect chance to take care of his eye. I'm sure there was still some dried blood on it. Damn, he fell asleep in his Parka again. I quickly flicked the lights on and shut the door. He was always a heavy sleeper so I wouldn't worry about him waking up, also I hide my feelings from him well, even if Kyle already figured it out, if he did wake up, I'm sure it wouldn't be weird. I walked over to the sleeping boy, lifting his small legs onto the bed more, giving me a place to sit. Once I sat down I felt something moist, I looked up at his face, brushing it slightly with my warm hands, he snuggled into the touch in his sleep. My heart would have skipped a beat if I wasn't so busy kicking myself in the ass for making him cry. 'I've never seen Kenny cry…' I drifted off in my own thoughts. I moved my hand away slowly, bringing it to the bottom of his Parka, grabbing both his heavy coat and his undershirt I pulled upwards slowly, I gasped at what I saw. There must have been at least 3 broken ribs on his left side and tons of scars and bruises. I swallowed deeply, still staring in shock.

"Stan…?" I looked up at the sleepy boy, letting go of his shirts.

"What are you doing?" Kenny asked, rubbing his right eye. I was at a loss of words.

"I was just checking to see if you were okay." I said calmly. He looked shy, and his eyes were swollen, must have been from all the crying.

"I'm fine dude. Are you okay?" His voice sounded raspy. I looked at him confused for a moment. Was he really asking if I was okay, when he was the one with broken bones?

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I still felt rather shocked about my new discovery. He smiled a bit, brushing some of his blonde locks out of his face.

"You were pretty pissed earlier, I just wanna know if you checking me out in my sleep means we're cool?" He smiled devilishly. I blushed slightly, turning my head away to chuckle a bit.

"Damn, you figured me out." I laughed, "Don't let it go to your head, I still need to clean you up you know." I smiled at him, He looked at me furrowing his eyebrows. 'Man is he cute when he pouts.' I thought to myself.

"Can't this wait until morning? I'm sleepy!" I heard him whining at me as I walked out of the room and into the next door bathroom, wetting a towel. I sighed deeply as I rung the cloth out. 'Damn Kenny, why is it, when I'm with you I always feel like this…' I thought about it for a minute, it always saddened me to think about how I loved my best friend who didn't feel the same way for me. As I walked closer to the room, I completely dismissed the thought.

"Kenny.." I looked at the boy who was half asleep on my bed. How I wish I could feel what it's like to kiss his light pink, luscious lips, and hold onto his skinny frame and pick him up as if he were my boyfriend. 'Ah what am I thinking? Now's not the time for this.' I shook my head slightly.

"KENNY." I called out.

"Whhhaaaatttt?" He whined some more.

"Dude, get up!" I couldn't help but to chuckle at his childish actions. He was always so funny, even if he was just whining about having to get up.

"I'm up." He barely whispered. I walked over to him and very carefully sat him up. This seemed to wake him up a bit. Damn, he was so light to lift. I'm starting to notice just how malnourished he really is.

"Come on dude, it's a Saturday. When we're done you can sleep in as late as you want." I tried to comfort him. He just groaned in response. After about a minute of silence I brought the damp cloth to his left eye, man it was black, and swollen, he had a huge cut above his eyebrow. I started to clean out the cut the best I could, he barely even flinched. I tried to be as gentle as possible but giving the circumstance it was difficult. There was dried blood dripping all the way down his face and even in his hair. 'How did he possibly think he could hide it from me?'

"Thank you." Kenny's voice rang out and broke our comfortable silence.

"For what?" I asked, just trying to keep the conversation going.

"For caring." His words left me practically speechless. I must have stared at him for a good 2 minutes before his gaze left mine and he turned his head away.

"Kenny, of course I care, you never have to thank me for that. And by the way, I'm sorry dude, for earlier. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I felt like I had to apologize. He always thought so differently than everyone else, that's probably what drawn me to him in the first place.

"Don't be sorry. You were right. I shouldn't lie to you, or Kyle." His gaze shifted and our eyes locked. 'Damn, even with a busted eye, he's still beautiful.' I felt like I was about to blush. 'Come on dude, stay cool.' It was easier said than done, he always gave me butterflies, whenever we had to sit next to each other and our legs brushed together, or when I would magically catch his sent in the wind, he's addictive to me.

"What's your business we shouldn't pry out of you, you have a right to say or don't say what's happening in your life." I paused for a moment feeling the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose. "It's just, I'm your best friend…I wish you could come to me about these things. I feel like I could help." By now I was finished getting the last chunk of dried blood out of his hair.

"…I always have came to you." He almost whispered, and I swear if my heart could beat any faster I would die of a heart attack. I saw his eyes begin to swell and I knew that he was at his breaking point. Throughout all my years of knowing Kenny I have never once seen him cry. Something in me was breaking. I quickly discarded the cloth in my hand and pulled his small frame towards my own, making him kneel on the bed while I stood beside it.

"Wha-"His words were cut off when I wrapped my arms around him, I couldn't help myself, and honestly the feeling was amazing. He hesitantly wrapped his own arms around my frame, and then buried his head in my chest. I wasn't too sure if he was crying but it seemed like this is what we both needed. I held onto him like this for what felt like hours. Just swaying back and forth, trying my hardest to comfort him. I could feel everything, his even breaths, his steady heartbeat, and his warmth. 'He's so perfect.' I thought the entire time as butterflies lingered in my stomach, I only hope he hadn't noticed my racing heartbeat.

"You alright?" I asked, breaking the silence. I heard him slightly sniffle. I still couldn't tell if he was crying. Then I felt him yawn into my chest. I smiled. He was way too cute to be a dude. I ran my fingers through his hair comfortingly one last time then pushed myself to pull away. If I were to keep going on like this, I think I would have tackled him to the bed and kissed him. The butterflies lingered and I steadied him, he was half asleep, eyes barely even open. I held him up. I couldn't help but to smile. This night turned out to be the definition of perfect.

"Kenny, you can't keep sleeping in that parka. There's blankets here, use them instead." I chuckled lightly, trying to wake him up a little bit to take off his coat. He clumsily sat on the side of the bed, trying his hardest to remove the heavy clothing with his right arm. I suppose it hurts him to move his left side at all. I sighed deeply, and happily helped him. He seemed rather surprised and I hoped he didn't think of it as anything wrong. Once I finally got him laying down I began to walk out of the room, turning off the light. I looked back into the darkness at the sleeping figure and grinned happily.

"Good night Kenny." I whispered shutting the door behind me then walking back downstairs to the couch that would be accompanying me for the night. I laid there, lost in thought for the next hour. Thinking about all sorts of messed up things, like why didn't Kenny smell like the rest of his house, or if he would remember this in the morning after being in such a sleepy haze. I half wanted him to and half didn't. A vicious voice in my head kept telling me that I was going to push him away if I ever told him how I felt. I mean he's Kenny! Always my best friend…and a perverted 'whore'. Or at least that's what people think he is. I doubt it though. I know him a bit better than others, plus Kenny brags about his sex life which he hasn't had in a long time. My mind wondered, but nothing I could do could rid me of those butterflies his lingering touches left. I sighed deeply, smiling to myself thinking about how I couldn't lay next to him without coming onto him, or at least without making my feelings completely obvious.

'Damn, I've fallen for him…' was my last thought before drifting off to sleep.

"Stanley. Stanley. STAN!"

"Wh…at?" I opened my eyes sleepily, trying to adjust to my bright surroundings. Noticing how I wasn't in my own room. Damn it's been a while since I slept on this couch. I slowly got up and stretched. I looked over to see my mom cleaning the kitchen.

"About time you've woken up, Kenny left a few hours ago. Why were you sleeping on the couch?" She asked giving me a quizzical look. I looked at her confused. 'Kenny left? I wonder if he does remember last night..'

"Sorry mom, Kenny was sick and I didn't want to catch what he had. I wonder why he left so early." I figured it was a logical explanation, one that she would buy at least.

"Early? It's midafternoon. What were you up doing all night?" She exaggerated. I looked over at the clock, only 12:30. At least I got some much needed sleep.

"Did Kenny say why he was leaving?" I asked as nonchalant as I could, getting off the couch, venturing to find my phone.

"He didn't tell me. He just said he wasn't feeling to good and left. I offered him a ride but he refused." She said in a more worried tone. She never thought that Kenny was a bother. He was the only one that was allowed to sleep over on school nights. Being 17 doesn't give you all privileges. Kyle knows that best.

"Alright, well I'll stop by his place on my way to Kyle's. Thanks mom." I smiled at her. She always seemed to appreciate it. Once I found my phone I shot Kyle a quick text saying I was heading over. I wanted to talk to him about everything that happened last night.

Around an hour or so later I pulled into his driveway, he greeted me at the door, like he always does. I slowly got out of the car, grinning, but I knew he could tell that something was wrong.

"Hey dude, What's up?" He asked inviting me into his house. I followed him quickly. Not wanting his mom to stop and lecture us again about how just because we're 17 doesn't mean we have the right to do everything. She's been strict on Kyle since he got his car. I swear she thinks we're out partying every night.

"I have so much to tell you." I half smiled thinking back on it. I mean I was worried if Kenny was ignoring me because of everything that happened last night, but honestly, thinking back on it, it turned out to be one of the greatest moments of my life.

"Come on." He rolled his eyes at me, chuckling a bit as we quickly made a mad dash to his room. Once inside I sat down on his rather small green bed. 'Man, you think that by now he would have outgrown this thing' I thought to myself, somewhat spacing off for a moment. I mean Kyle was almost as tall as me, it amazed me that he even still fit on the damn thing.

"So what's going on dude?" He smiled at me as he took a seat on his computer chair, rolling it over towards me so he could look me in the face. He was always a great listener, even when we were kids, I always knew I could talk to him about anything. Even things I felt shy about, like my feelings for Kenny. I knew he would never judge me. Hell, he was the one who figured out I had feelings for the boy even before I knew. What a genius..

"Well, Kenny came over last night…" I trailed in thought. It was still weird talking about how I'm gay. It's even weird to think about it.

"And…?" He smiled at me brightly. I just sighed deeply, looking down at my hands. I was still confused and didn't know how I felt about the whole situation. I mean I stopped by Kenny's place before I made it to Kyle's, but him mom just said he wasn't home and slammed the door in my face. It's amazing to think that someone so perfect comes from such a terrifying household.

"Well, he was a bit messed up when he shoved up." I thought I would start this out from the beginning. Kyle looked at me for a bit then sighed deeply, giving me a sorrowful look.

"How bad this time?" He looked down at the floor. It was always hard for us to talk about this sort of thing. He knew as well as I did that Kenny deserved a better life.

"Honestly dude, he was pretty bad." I answered, brining my head up to take note of his expression. He just shook his head. "Poor guy." Was all he could manage to say. Like I said, it's a touchy subject for all of us.

"Yeah, but the worst part was I lashed out." I practically whispered, half closing my eyes. He looked at me rather confused. "It wasn't anything too bad, we made up, I just ended up sleeping on the couch." I explained. He still gave me the same expression.

"Oh man, you guys are already like a married couple." He half grinned. "I'm glad you guys made up, is this what you were so excited to tell me? Or am I missing something?" He pressed on. I just smiled, I felt a slight blush coming, and my cheeks began to feel hot.

"So something did happen?" He rose his eyebrow, smiling devilishly. I turned my head away quickly, avoiding his gaze.

"Well…yeah. But no…" I still didn't look him in the eyes. It was still rather embarrassing talking to him about this. I have no idea why he's so cool with it.

"I called him out on everything, I just didn't want him to feel so alone, like he couldn't talk to us. Ya know? Then he got all teary eyed and I hugged him…" I trailed, feeling unsure of my words. I heard Kyle trying to stifle a chuckle and looked up.

"Come on dude!" I blushed harder. This was awkward enough, him laughing just made it sink in more.

"I'm sorry Stan, but you hugged him? That's it…? Man, you are bad at being gay." He calmed himself. I looked at him a little shocked. It was the first time anyone had ever called me gay. I can't say I was offended though. I mean the only guy I have ever liked is Kenny.

"Dude, it wasn't like that. It wasn't a bro sort of thing. And he hugged back.." I thought back about it, starting to feel those heavenly butterflies seep back into my stomach.

"Alright I get it, he's starting to realize he likes you. This is a good thing." Kyle smiled. I looked at him dumfounded. 'Kenny…like me?' what a crazy thought.

"No way, you haven't let me finish." I snapped out of my shocked phase. This seemed to grasp his attention.

"Oh really? There's more?" He suddenly looked interested and leaned forward in his chair. I looked at him seriously.

"He left this morning before I woke up and well, I haven't been able to get a hold of him, I think I scared him away honestly." I spoke slowly, looking into Kyle's eyes the entire time I spoke. It was weird. There was just something about Kyle which made me feel so relaxed.

"Seriously Stan? You have to give him some time. He will come back to you in no time. Trust me. I know Kenny as much as you do." He seemed so sure of his words, but somehow I doubted it. I sighed once more then decided to push this subject out of my mind. It wasn't worth dwelling over if I didn't even know what Kenny was doing. I mean what if he wasn't running away. What if he just had something to do. He wouldn't be at home in the day time anyways. This thought sort of reassured me.

"KYLE BROFLOWSKI!"

"What?" Kyle swung his head around to see his mom, Sheila, standing in the door way. Angry as always.

"I need to have a word with you and your brother, now!" She huffed, walking away a bit quickly. Kyle looked at me, a pout planted nicely on his face and I just chuckled a bit.

"Sucks to be you." I laughed. He just groaned, getting up from his chair.

"Sorry Stan, this will only be a minute." He lied, slowly walking to the door, shutting it on the way out. Probably so I wouldn't hear all the commotion coming from downstairs. I sighed deeply, once again thinking about Kenny and if he was okay. Eventually 5 minutes passed, and when you're alone in Kyle's room, it feels like a lifetime. I deiced to put my mind at ease I would shoot Kenny a text and just hope he had minutes on his phone.

_"Hey dude, are you alright?"_ Was all I said. I hoped he would be willing to talk to me. My head was still clouded with worry. I just hopped that if nothing else, he would still talk to me. Even if it was the greatest moment of my life, I wanted him more than ever now. 'Damn, I really do love him.'

* * *

><p><strong>So if you haven<strong>**'t guessed by now, all my chapters are named after songs that inspire me. **

**So far I have: "It would take something like this for us to forget" -We the Kings**

**"Your Guardian Angel" -The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

and hopefully my next chapter will be titled "Someone like you" -Adele

**I hope this gives you an idea of what the next chapter will sort of be about. Sorry if all the songs become different genres that nobody really knows. I listen to pretty much everything. Well hope to see some more reviews or messages. Love you all my dear readers. Now please leave feedback! (:**


	3. Someone Like You

**Hey there. :)**

Sorry everyone for not updating in so long, this chapter may be a little shorter then the rest, and maybe sort of boring, but i hope that all my hard work pays off for you guys. I was on vacation then got sick, so thats my lame excuse for not updating. I want to thank all of my followers and reviewers though. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be updating right now and continuing my story, so thank you. And to my dear friends KOOLY and ANIMEFREAK13 I want to thank you both separately, Kooly, you have been with me since day one and I will never be greatful enough for your companionship, and my dear friend that I have known for many years Tifa, who emails me and talks to me everyday telling me to update for you all. Well I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny's POV<strong>

"_Hey dude, are you alright?"_ I sighed deeply after reading the text, a slight smile crept onto my face. 'Damn Stan, you really do care.' I smiled more to myself, leaning my body back against the wooden bench I had been sitting on, taking a break from the exhausting walk to the store and almost home. My phone was almost out of minutes, and I really didn't expect Stan to sleep in that long. But I felt like after everything that happened last night he would ask questions, and I really didn't want to fight about this again. It was pointless to tell him, I mean it's not like it would change anything, they'd just feel sorry for me. I don't want that. I want to be just like the rest of them. Happy…

'Damn it's getting cold out, this early too.' I thought about how Colorado was always so cold and being the freeze baby that I am I always wore my comfortable parka. It was a part of my personality now. Everyone who thought about me always thought about my bright orange coat. It was just me. I smiled at the thought. Another gust of wind came my way and I decided that my relaxing break had come to an end. I slowly got up, grabbing my side as hard as I could, which I now figured out, helped a lot. I sighed deeply as I took a few more steps, the pain was getting worse and I began to lose my breath again. 'I should have just stayed at Stan's.' I thought about his warm comfortable home, his warm comfortable bed, his warm comfortable hands… 'Whoa.' My whole body froze. 'What the hell am I thinking?' I shook my head viciously. 'Come on dude, no time to be thinking about this kind of stuff! He's your best friend. You're just a perv.' Yeah that had to be it. I glanced at my cellphone once again, letting a smile creep onto my face, forgetting all my pain for a moment. "Ah, what the hell." I smiled, clicking the reply button on my cheap prepay phone.

"_Yeah, I'll be fine dude. Thank you for everything though." _I quickly pressed the send button, only to regret it about 10 minutes later after I didn't get a response. I mean that text couldn't have sounded too gay, especially after last night. That wasn't gay either though, I mean was it? No, Stan's not like that. I slightly brushed off the idea as I lazily walked my way on home, practically limping. 'Man, this is so embarrassing.' I tried to hurry but my body just wouldn't allow me to move any faster. Around 30 minutes of dragging my body along, I was to the beginning of my trailer park, I could see my small hell waiting for me and I swallowed deeply, not knowing what was in store for me today. Once I put on my emotionless mask and my hood up I was ready to enter the house. Immediately when I walked inside I could smell something fowl, I had to work hard to not gag, it was disgusting, my house. I never understood how it got so bad. Once I took my shoes off I began to half limp my way into my room. I saw my mom as I walked passed; she was passed out on the couch, an empty bottle of booze hanging loosely in her small hands. I hated coming home to this; I hated everything about this whole situation. I decided it best to just keep walking; I didn't want to see my dad for a while and lying down sounded like a great idea at the moment. As I entered the room I set my back pack on the floor, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I sighed to myself, looking at the empty, half trashed room I lived in, it wasn't much but it was enough. Sadly though, there wasn't anything to do. I had no cable, computer, internet, or even games. And my bed is a futon may I add, so nothing in here is 'comfortable' by any means. I laid my body back on my small bed, pulling my phone out of my pocket for the first time in almost 45 minutes. 'An unread text, about damn time Stan.' I smiled, feeling a slight twist in my stomach; I smiled eager to see what it read. When I opened it I was oddly disappointed. I pouted for a moment before reading what Kyle had to say._ "Hey, you busy right now? I want to talk to you about something."_ Was all it read, but this little sentence peeked my curiosity. I thought about it for a moment, 'Do I really want Kyle to see me like this too? I bet Stan told him everything. Dammit.' I started to get slightly frustrated at myself. I sighed deeply before pressing the respond button. _"Yeah sure man, I'm free."_ Was all I replied. I hoped he would be willing to pick me up, otherwise I was definitely not willing to walk across town in the state I was in. I laid my head back, letting the disappointment creep into my being. I sighed to myself, thinking about last night once again. 'Stan's hands were so warm, and his heartbeat was so steady, I wish I was with him right now…' I began to think about what I wanted, I mean I'm not a whore, even though everyone calls me one, I'm-I guess just perverted in some sort of twisted way. But hell, look at where I come from! None of the McCormick's are normal, not even me. I sighed in frustration as I thought about how last night was probably the closest I've ever been to being happy. I was jerked back into reality as I felt my phone go off in my pocket. 'Hm.' I quickly checked my message. _"Alright dude, I'll be there in 20." _I smiled to myself as I slowly shoved the cheap electronic in my pocket. 'I wonder what he has to say…I wonder if it's about Stan. Maybe that's why he's not talking to me…" I thought about it for a while, it just didn't make sense. Why would he ask me if I'm okay and then not respond? I mean it's not like he was busy today, or was he? I began to feel a little panicked, until I saw some bright headlights from outside my window. 'Damn Kyle, you're always on time.' I smiled as I slowly got up, trying my best to limp my way out of the cluttered and disordered mess we lived in, my mom still passed out as I walked my way outside and into the cold. Making sure not to care when the door slammed behind me, I began to notice how late it was when I looked up at the sky for a brief moment. 'When did it get so dark out?' I thought about it as I walked my way to Kyle's car, feeling a bit of relief as I hopped into the passenger seat, letting the heat of his car relax my muscles for a moment.

"Dude, you look like shit." Kyle looked at me seriously. I thought about it for a moment, 'what's the point in even hiding it anymore?' I shrugged as I pulled my hood down. His lips just made a slight frown.

"Well I suppose Stan told you everything by now huh?" I looked at him with a slight smirk on my face. I knew he wouldn't question me like Stan would; Kyle was that person who usually waited until someone came to him with a problem, rather than just come to the person out of concern.

"Yeah, he told me you were kinda messed up dude, but this is pretty extreme." I could hear Kyle sigh as I turned my head away, looking out the window as he pulled the car out of my small driveway.

"So what did you want to talk about? Or did you just miss my pretty face?" I smiled at him, whipping my head around excitedly. He just chuckled a bit, rolling his eyes. This made me smile brighter.

"Well, I don't really see a reason to tip toe around the subject so I'll ask it straight forward, what's been going on between you and Stan?" He asked rather seriously. I began to laugh nervously. 'What does he mean, what's going on between me and Stan?' I thought about it for a moment. 'Did Stan tell him everything that happened last night? Was I the only one who felt that way? What if they think I'm gay?' I must have been giving Kyle a blank stare for too long because all I heard escape his lips was a deep sigh. I looked forward for a moment. My lips slightly parted. 'I don't understand why that of all questions would freeze me up, come on man, pull yourself together.' I mentally kicked myself in the ass.

"Truth is, I don't know." I tiled my head towards him, half ashamed of what I just said. He just seemed to cock his eyebrow. His gaze never once left the road.

"You like him." Was all he replied. A gentle smirk lay comfortably on his face. For some reason this eased my mind a bit and I relaxed back into his seat.

"Is that really it? You know I'm a whore." I tried to play it off cool but he never once strayed from his original idea. I mean there was no way in hell I liked Stan. I mean sure we've had our fair share of moments, but I am considered a perverted whore, how can Kyle just sit there so sure that he knows what's going on?

Seconds felt like hours and I began to panic once again, I know Kyle, he's nothing but a born genius, and waiting for his reply was like torture. Something was eating away at me. I mean there's no way I could love Stan! He's my best friend and the only person that has ever truly been there for me. How could I even think for a moment about ruining what we have? Hell maybe in some twisted way I did love him, but still, there's no way someone as amazing as him could ever possibly love someone as pitiful and poor as me. A dull pain suddenly shot through my chest, that thought was physically painful. 'Damn, what is this?' I frowned as I turned my attention back to Kyle, who was still concentrating on the dimly lit road.

"Are you willing to finally talk now?" He smirked slightly, breaking the painful silence. He turned his gaze from the road to me, for the first time actually acknowledging my presence. I must have looked rather shocked because all that escaped his lips next was a light chuckle and he turned his attention back to the road. I sat in silence the rest of the way. I knew that I was in for a big talk, whether I was ready and willing or not. But still, 'How is this really happening? I wonder what Stan would say if he ever figured it out.' I frowned and looked out the window. For once my thoughts hurt worse than my injuries. But even in the condition I was in, and the state of mind my thoughts were in, there was only one feeling that overcame my entire being, and that was longing. I longed to see him once again, I longed for his smile and his warmth. I smiled at the memory of the night we shared. 'With the knowledge I have now, what would I do if I was in that situation again? Hell, that's an easy one, I would have kissed him.' I smiled at that thought for a while, imagining the felling of capturing those perfect, plump, pink lips. But once again, against my will my thoughts turned towards rejection and I buried my face in my parka, my impenetrable wall, where I would be safe and warm until someone saves me from this hell. 'Stan…'

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. If any of you have any requests or would like to ever contact me about ideas or just want to talk about stories or anything, please PM me and I will be sure to get back to you. :)<strong>


End file.
